Imagine
by Lollirotxox
Summary: Eric and Sookie have been best friends since their freshman year in high school,recognizing kindred spirits in the other. Heading into their senior year, they're prepared for anything. Anything, except Dawn. Will Sookie admit her feelings in time? AH
1. Chapter 1 Stars

Authors Note;; So I'm just a big ol' procrastinator, and I've had this idea brewing for a month or two and I'm trying to find excuses not to write the next installment to Perfectly Flawed, so here goes it! This is my first all human fic, so be nice!

Disclaimer;; I don't own anything you recognize. 'Beautiful' belongs to Aztec Trip.

* * *

___Please, excuse me while I dream of you  
__With your thought in my mind, I feel alive_  
_Pick me up, throw me down_  
_____You've got my head feeling dizzy_  
___I wonder what is next_  
_If only my heart spoke out loud, I'd play it over and over for you_  
_So alive, I'm feeling fine  
__Your eyes stand out in my mind_

* * *

"Sookie fucking Stackhouse, if you don't wake up this instant I'm going to kick you so hard in the ass that my foot is going to come out your mouth."

What a great way to be woken up.

Peeking one eye open, I winced as the harsh light flooded my vision. A groan escaped, and I pulled the covers up over my head to shield my poor eyes. "Fuck off, Eric."

"Don't make me drag your ass into a cold shower, 'cause you know I'll do it!" Eric threatened, plopping his massive body next to me on the bed. I couldn't see it of course, due to my wondrous down comforter working hand in hand with my closed eyes, but the great shift of the mattress informed me. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his shit, as I'd been up all damn day working. Since it was summer time, the teenagers just flocked to Merlotte's since there was no where else in town to go but a coffee shop that you could buy chicken fingers with your cappuccino.

I mean, really?

But hey, it put money in my wallet.

Having thought enough about my stressful day, I sighed, snuggling back down into the pillow and preparing to fall right back into my glorious slumber. Eric could wait. The edges of my world were just beginning to grow fuzzy when something soft, yet solid, collided with my backside. Since I was either a side or stomach sleeper, this wasn't particularly difficult to do.

"Mmph!" I mumbled angrily, turning my face completely into the pillow and refusing to acknowledge the constant pain in my ass that was currently trying to cruelly bring me to consciousness.

It was silent for an entire minute, and I sighed in relief once more, relaxing and drifting yet again.

Only to be rudely pulled back by a horrid, screeching noise directly to the left of my ear.

I shot up, covers tangling around my waist, and swung blindly with the hand closest to the disturbance. "Eric, you're an asshole!"

A deep chuckle was my only response, as my open palm struck his broad chest. In good sport, he 'fell' onto his side, leaning up on one arm while the other ran through his hair after dropping the whistle back onto my nightstand. Why the hell I had a dog whistle on my nightstand was beyond me, but I vaguely recalled dropping it there after helping out in the local shelter weeks back.

Unwillingly, I stared. He truly was a beautiful, beautiful creature, and what I wouldn't give to just be able to lean forward and suck that luscious lower lip into my...

And then Eric smirked, that deliciously wicked, cocky smirk and I scowled.

"I worked two to closing today, you douche bag, why are you waking me up at-" I paused, glancing over at the alarm clock that rested on my nightstand. An eye roll accompanied my falling back onto the bed, slapping a hand over my forehead. "Midnight. I didn't get home till eleven! What on earth is a good enough reason to wake me up at this moment in time? Please. Fucking. Share."

"We're going to Michigan, Sook! We've had this planned for weeks. My sister's husbands' family is having this whole reunion thing, and Emmelie wants us to come."

Of course she wanted _us_ to come. For the past three years, Eric and I had been practically attached at the hip. Ever since the first day of fresh man year; both of us had been new to the area, and immediately latched onto each other. I had just moved in with Gran, after having spent my sixth through eighth grade year with my aunt Linda and her daughter Hadley since Hadley had somehow convinced me living in Florida was just so _awesome_. My mother and father, rest their souls, had moved away from Bon Temps when I'd been born, and joined my aunt in Florida so at that point it had been all I'd known, and I'd been more than happy to stay there. That is, of course, until Hadley got too involved in drugs and I just had no desire to be around it anymore.

Sure, I'd smoke a little weed here and there, and I'll drink my face off if the time is right, but when I accidentally walked in on Hadley snorting lines I'd drawn the line.

Gran had once told me the offer stood indefinitely, and she'd been delighted when I told her of my plans to move in with her. In the past three years that I've lived with her, she's been more of a mother to me than my own ever was.

Eric and Emmelie had just lost their father, Jakob. Eric had never known his mother, Erica, because she had died during his birth, and Jakob had named Eric in honor of her. Jakob had passed from cancer, having battled lung cancer for the last two years of his life.

You'd think that would be enough to deter Eric from smoking nearly a pack a day.

But of course, it didn't.

Emmelie was eight years older than Eric, and had been twenty two when Jakob had died. Eric had taken it extremely hard, having been very close to his father, and she'd thought it best to just get out of Sweden all together and start fresh. And where better to start over than America? Why she chose this Podunk town I'll never know, but Lord knows I'll never, ever question it too thoroughly. I don't know what I would do in life without Eric.

Now, Eric lived with Emmelie and her husband in the small town of Bon Temps, about a ten minute drive from where me and my grandmother resided. Jason had gone off to school in Seattle. Why Seattle? Your guess is as good as mine. It was mighty convenient living so close to your best friend.

It also proved to be very problematic when said best friend was waking you up at midnight after only an hour of sleep after working an eight hour shift two days in a row.

"Why _me_?" I groaned, pulling the pillow across my face to block out the fluorescents from my light bulb. Teasingly, Eric tugged it away and lightly slapped me on the stomach with it.

"Did you forget? We have to start driving at one, to make it there by tomorrow night!"

My face contorted to an expression of horror, I'm sure, as my insides writhed in protest. "Why on earth would we do that?"

"I just told you, because of the family reunion shit! Amelia and Nolan are coming too!"

Well, that explained how Emmelie had convinced Eric to make a nineteen hour drive from friggin' Bon Temps to where ever the hell in Michigan we were headed. Amelia Broadway was my closest friend next to Eric. We'd met in the second semester of freshman year, in gym class. She was thin, blunt and in your face, but she sure as hell was entertaining. She also had more money than I dared to imagine, having her rich daddy and all. But hey, who was I to complain when she paid whenever we went out?

Nolan Brynn was essentially Eric's Amelia. Being a female, I could not fulfill all Eric's needs of a best friend, so I did the best I could and what I lacked in, Nolan made up for. Nolan was tall, not quite Eric's 6'4 but he breached the six foot line, with curly black hair that hung just beneath his ears, falling across his forehead in such a way that you just wanted to reach out and brush it away. He had liquid steel gray eyes, sharp cheekbones and full lips; he was broad shouldered and toned enough that his pale skin stretched just so over his sinewy muscles. Where Eric was massive and sculpted like the Viking's he descended from(not that I noticed, of course), Nolan was more of a medium build, just muscled enough to make you want to reach out and see if his body really was as soft as it looked, but pleasantly surprised when it was hard as a rock. And he kissed like a cool summer night, making you want to just rip your clothes off because it would feel that much nicer.

How did I know this?

A handle of vodka and a game of truth or dare between four friends can make very interesting events come to pass.

Emmelie was slick, I'd give her that. She obviously knew there was no way she could convince Eric to drive all the way up to Michigan, at one in the morning no less!, unless he could at least bring one of us to suffer along with him. So of course, she'd offered for him to bring all three of us and had most likely even arranged for us to share a hotel room so we could have some fun (Emmelie didn't mind buying us alcohol if she knew we were in, and safe for the night).

That sly, sly dog.

Grumbling up a storm, I kicked the covers off and away and reluctantly rose from my big, comfortable bed. How in the hell was I going to pack for...

How long did I have to pack for anyway?

"How long are we going again?"

"Four days. Sookie, did you get hit on the head or something? I told you about this weeks ago." Eric said, scooting to the bottom of my bed and perching there, completely at ease.

"Oh, hey, Sookie, sorry I'm a jack ass and didn't remind you a few days before hand. I know you've been working a lot lately and stressing with your college applications. It didn't occur to me that you might forget something I told you about three fucking months ago." I groused, my voice dripping sarcasm as I made my way to my dresser. I grabbed six pairs of underwear (shit happens sometimes, you never know when you'll need an extra), a few bras. Included in these were the matching bra and panty set I bought at Kohl's a few weeks back. I'd splurged, since me and Gran had gone away on a shopping day and Lord knew when I'd get the chance to be in stores like that again. I really liked that store, it wasn't too expensive and flashy but still classy and casual. I wasn't exactly sure why I'd bought this particular set, but something inside me had a compulsion. It was royal blue, slightly push up style with a little black bow on the material between my breasts and black corset style lacing up the middle of each cup, but over the blue bra base. The panties were the same, royal blue cheekies with the black corseting up each hip.

I'd put the set to good use, some day.

I sighed a bit wistfully. The last time I'd even had an excuse to wear something remotely sexy was back in sophomore year when I'd dated Bill Compton. I could kick myself for that one, especially considering I'd given my virginity to the emo fucktard. And boy, was he _emo_. He took emo to new levels. Of course, he hadn't been that way back then, but _now_. Now he pranced around in black skinny jeans that I wouldn't even dare touch for fear my ass would hang out of the top, his hair straightened and hanging in his dark rimmed eyes and shirts that had little dinosaurs and robots all over them.

I had nothing against people like that, and I wasn't one to stereotype.

But there was just no getting around it. Bill was emo. And that was that.

And since my standards were too high to lower myself to one night stands, poor Sookie hadn't gotten laid in almost two years.

If it reached the three year mark, I was truly going to kill myself.

Of course, my morals weren't the only reason every guy that showed interest in me never seemed good enough in my eyes. That reason was sitting a few feet behind me, but _that_ was a completely different story.

"You want me to help you pack?" Eric offered, though his reclining back on my bed and crossing his arms beneath his head, the picture of ease, completely contradicted his words.

Smug bastard.

"No. I'll be done in a minute. Anything else you'd like to inform me of, while we're on the subject?" I asked, throwing a few pairs of jeans into the pile that was steadily building at the corner of my bed. Where was my suitcase again? "Actually, on second thought, can you dig through my closet and find my suitcase? The Black Hole ate it."

The Black Hole, a.k.a. the Closet of Doom. I was the epitome of organization, but my closet was the one spot that did not reflect my tidiness. Poor Gran would have a heart attack if she ever decided to take a peek in there. Books, binders, clothes, shoes, cds, movies, bandanas, make up, you name it and it was strewn across my closet floor.

"Cover me, I'm going in." Eric joked, holding his arms out wide as if bracing himself before literally diving into my closet. Even though I rolled my eyes, a small laugh bubbled free and he smiled contentedly before dutifully sifting through the mess.

By the time he located it, I had seven shirts (I didn't know what kind of weather to expect), four pairs of jeans, a skirt and two pairs of shorts, a pair of moccasins and two pairs of flip flops along with my bras and panties all in a neatly folded pile and ready to go. I snatched a hoodie, hunter green with little silver studs lining the front pockets and the hood, and slung it across the pile. "Ready!" I said, before realizing I wore fuzzy lavender Eeyore pajama pants and a holey black tee shirt. That wouldn't do.

Turning back to my dresser, I pulled out an outfit and took advantage of Eric being immersed in the Black Hole to quickly change. Not like he hadn't seen me naked before (accidents every time), and besides, it was only my bra and underwear. More of me could be seen in a bikini.

Ripped, comfortable jeans with a bit of flare at the ankle and a black Beatles shirt with the Abbey Road promo across the front, and my hair hastily thrown up into a messy bun and I was ready to go. I turned back to the closet, snatching a black bandana off my dresser and rolling it to a thin strip in my hands, and announced, "Ready!"

Eric's head popped up, an old softball uniform shirt half hanging off his shoulder and he grinned triumphantly. "Found the fucker!"

Rising to his feet, he plucked the shirt from his shoulder and tossed it back into the heap, carefully stepping out of the Black Hole with my cranberry red suitcase in hand (courtesy of Eric himself last year when Emmelie had taken us to New York for New Years Eve and I didn't own any travel gear), he tossed it to me before gingerly pushing the closet door closed and successfully resealing the Black Hole.

"I survived another trip."

"Hardy har." I quipped, catching the suitcase with ease and shoving the neat pile into it, with the exception of my moccasins, which I slipped on. I picked up my bandana, which I had previously rolled into a strip, and wrapped it around my head like a head band, tying it at the top left of my head to add a little flare.

In typical Eric fashion, he grabbed the handle of my suitcase, carrying it easily to the door and leaning casually against the frame whilst waiting for me. I grabbed my hobo bag and slung it over my shoulder, following him out the door. I truly loved that bag. It was all fabric, with a long strap that hung comfortably on my shoulder and allowed the bag itself to rest at my hip. It was a muted shade of green mixed with a similarly muted blue, and a large peace sign on the front of it with different colors shading in each area of the peace sign; dark blue, orange, yellow, and dark green, respectively. It was casual enough to be worn with anything, and practical enough to carry whatever I needed to have on me at all times. Which, namely, was my iPod, my phone, some extra tampons in case of emergency, some chap stick and mascara, and other odds and ends things that somehow found their way in there. With said bag bouncing against my hip, I made my way out into the hallway, tip toeing as quietly as possible down the hall and to the living room, silently thankful that Gran's room was farther into the house than mine and so I wouldn't have to creep past hers.

When we got to the kitchen, I paused, taking out my cell phone and flipping it open to use the light as an aid. Locating my needed supplies, I scribbled a quick note to Gran explaining what was going on.

_Gran,_

_Sorry to leave in the middle of the night like this, but I completely forgot about this whole Michigan thing. I know I mentioned it to you before. I have my phone, call me whenever you please and I promise I'll answer. I'm with Eric, and we're going to be staying with his sister so don't worry. Talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Sookie_

Oh, she'd be worried for about point five seconds until she realized I was with Eric. Gran just loooooved Eric. If I left the house with a bottle of Jose Cuervo in one hand and a pound of pot in the other, all would be fine and dandy as long as I was with Eric.

Okay, maybe that was pushing it. Base of point, Gran adored Eric and trusted me completely with him.

Which was surprising, because Gran was one of the few people that knew of my closely guarded secret.

At Eric's urging, I snatched my phone charger from where it had been plugged in next to the kitchen table (I'd gone right for the food when I'd gotten home from work and it had been the closest outlet), shoved it in my bag and carefully closed the door behind me. The second we were outside Eric's foot falls turned from quiet as a mouse to loud and clunking, and he bounded down the steps to his car.

His precious, beloved car.

I don't really think there was a man on this earth that was more in love with his car than Eric was in love with his 1959 DeSoto Fireflite. Completely black, with the exception of the slight white stripe across the side, it didn't have a single scratch.

You want to scare the living shit out of Eric Northman? Threaten to spill a freshly poured fountain Coke on the hood of his DeSoto.

Really.

He flips ape shit. It's hysterical.

Even though he would never, ever admit to it, I had a suspicion that he'd gotten this particular car because of his secret idolization of Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

I mean, think about it. Blonde hair, bad ass attitude, swagger in the step? On top of the cocky smirk and leather jacket (granted, he only wore the jacket sometimes and more often than not preferred a hoodie, but he still wore it sometimes, dammit!), and the car to boot?

Oh yeah. Eric had a hard on for Spike, and he had it _bad_.

After tossing my suitcase into the back seat, I climbed into the front and curled my knees up, rummaging through my purse until my fingers made contact with my goal. Curling my fingers around my iPod, I plugged it into Eric's car (everything on the inside of the car was up to date, aside from the seats which were the original) and searched through my list of artists for something suitable. What do you really listen to when you're preparing for a nineteen hour drive at twelve thirty in the morning? I settled on Pink Floyd, figuring that was music fitting for pretty much any mood (except extremely happy, then Pink Floyd is a no no), and I snuggled comfortably back into the seat, tugging my seat belt on and clicking it into place.

Eric slid smoothly into the drivers seat, gliding the key into the ignition and revving the engine, He pulled out of my gravel driveway as quietly as possible so as not to wake up Gran, I'm sure, and when he'd focused enough to notice the music he nodded his approval and flashed me a smile.

Eric and I were practically musical soul mates. We had the same basic interests, with a few straying likes and dislikes, and almost always agreed on what to listen to. Pink Floyd happened to be one of my all time favorite bands, as they were one of Eric's as well.

"So, so you think you can tell, heaven from hell," Eric sang under his breath, and the sound of it was enough to melt my insides the mush. I simply couldn't help it. Hearing his deep, whiskey-and-butterscotch voice sing out the beautiful lyrics so effortlessly... It was incredibly sexy, and somehow very soothing at the same time. I yawned, curling further into myself, and resting my temple against the flawless leather before realizing this position was very uncomfortable and shifting so my head rested against the cool window instead.

Rolling his window down, Eric popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. He offered me the pack of Marlboro Reds, but I shook my head in declination. I'd smoke a cigarette from time to time, but I was mostly a social smoker. I smoked when I drank, mostly. Tossing the pack beneath the stereo, he took a long drag before clasping the cancer stick between his index and middle finger and resting his wrist on the window sill, glancing over at me.

"Going back to sleep?" He questioned, his voice gentle but rough with the smoke drifting out of his lungs.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around myself and closing my eyes. "How are Amelia and Nolan getting there?"

"Nolan's picking her up as we speak and they're going to meet us at McDonald's in Memphis. We should get there around six, if traffic isn't too bad." Eric answered, and I felt something soft and warm drape across my torso and knees. I smiled, turning my face down into the material and inhaling. Smoke, Ulysses and some unidentifiable musk that all worked together to create the essence of Eric. It was wonderful. He always did this, covered me with his hoodie when he thought I was cold. I wasn't particularly cold at that moment, but I wasn't complaining.

When, after covering me with the hoodie, Eric's hand brushed the errant strands of hair that had somehow escaped my bun out of my face, my heart fluttered in my chest and a tingling sensation scattered across my skin. Oh, what that boy did to me. If only he knew.

"Are you alright to drive that whole time?" I asked, my words half slurred. I was so very content in this moment, and drifting closer and closer to oblivion. When Eric murmured a sound of confirmation, and his large hand fell to rest comfortably on my knee, spreading his warmth through my entire body, I left the darkness completely overwhelm me, drifting towards what was undoubtedly dreams of the huge blonde boy beside me.

* * *

_____The stars they fall around me  
__When I think of you_  
_______The seasons change just like I would for you_  
_____Open up my heart you've landed with me so close to_  
___Everything that I have always needed_  
_Tonight I'll dream of you_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note;; So? What'd'ya think? There's going to be much more to this story, and it's especially going to kick off once school starts. But first, a little vacation fun so y'all ca get the grip on Eric and Sook's relationship at this point, which is very close friends. Anyone sensing a little more to it than that? =] If you're feeling generous, leave some review crack because I'm fiending for a hit! I hope you enjoyed this, it was my first attempt at an AH fic as I said previously.

More soon, hopefully!

-Lolli


	2. Chapter 2 Chemicals

Authors Note;; Wow! I'm so shocked by the great response this has gotten! It's made me want to throw you guys a bone already! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I apologize if I didn't get to respond to every one but I try to respond when I can! I hope the speedy update makes up for it =] I have a confession to make, actually, that will answer a lot of questions of who Dawn is or will be. The idea from this story actually came from the first time I heard 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. And even though each individual chapter has a different song, this story mostly was dreamed up with that song as a pillar. So I think that hint is vague enough to leave lots of possibilities, but specific enough to give some insight.

Disclaimer;; The usual. Don't own a thing. Except Nolan. He's all mine.

* * *

_____I want you to remember_  
_A love so full it could send us all ways_  
_I want you to surrender_  
_____All my feelings rose today_  
___And I want you to remain_  
___The power of children can amaze_  
_________The chemicals between us_  
_____The walls that lie between us_  
_Lying in this bed_

* * *

"_**KILLING IN THE NAME OF.**_"

I jerked violently awake, the sudden blast of noise pounding in my ear drums. I blinked furiously, even though my eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting. The sky was a very murky blue, with hints of lighter shades creeping in. I rubbed the inside of my eyes with my thumb and my index finger, glancing at the clock on the dashboard. 5:47 a.m.

"Eric, for Pete's sake, why are you blasting Rage Against the Machine at six in the morning!" I cried, looking over to said boy and unable to help the tiny grin that rose when I did so.

His long, golden hair was flying around him as he tapped the steering wheel with his palm and essentially head banged along to the music. His knee was jumping, as if he was tapping his foot with the beat (not a very good idea for someone who is in charge of a few thousand pounds worth of metal, but who asked me?).

This display might surprise another. Eric wasn't exactly reserved, he just wasn't very...public with some of the inner workings of his mind. In school, the two of us pretty much kept to each other and our other intimate group of friends, and that was really it. In all reality, the school actually viewed Eric as the bad ass, unattainable player. Which he kind of was, but I preferred not to hear about his sex life. Unfortunately, just because I preferred not to hear about it didn't mean I didn't. I'm his best friend, what could I really say? "Hey, I'm secretly in love with you so I'd really rather not hear about how you banged Pam behind the bleachers while skipping Chem." Yeah, _that_ would go over well.

The only comfort I could take in Eric's slight player status was that he never had an actual girlfriend. Which, even though I was too chicken shit to fess up, meant that there was still a chance. T he closest thing he'd had to a girlfriend in the past three years was Pam. And if you told Pam that, she'd give you such an ice cold look you'd run in the opposite direction with your tail tucked between your legs.

Pamela Frensky did not _date _anyone. She had flings, and even within those flings she still was cold and detached. But she was very attractive and well kept, didn't sleep around while she was in a fling and wasn't too up said fling's ass. Which was perfect for Eric. He could come and go when he pleased, and really the only female company he required was to get his rocks off, since for everything else he had me. Even though he wouldn't even need another for that if the dumb shit just asked. Which of course, he never would. Oh, he cracked jokes about it all the time and would push his limits of touching me (the limits he thought there were but I never affirmed or rescinded), but he never actually had tried to have sex with me.

Yay, life.

Eric threw me a smile that melted my insides to goo, and reached forward to turn the volume down from its head splitting decibel to a level that was still making the door next to me shake, but I could hear him clearly when he shouted, "What?!"

An eye roll was his only answer and I crossed my legs on his seat, taking my shoes off first when Eric's smile faded to a dirty look, and tugged out my cell phone to check if Gran had called. My head began to unintentionally nod with the music, and when I noticed she hadn't I tossed it back into the Mini Black Hole, a.k.a. my purse. I decided to wait until the song was over to try to have an actual conversation with Eric, who was rocking out even harder than he had been a moment ago, now singing rather loudly with the lyrics.

All his inhibitions were lowered around me, so the sight of this glorious man at the height of his exhilaration was truly nothing new to me. That didn't mean, however, that it didn't knock me nearly breathless every time. Music was Eric's passion. He could pick up any instrument in a matter of days. His voice was amazing, smooth and baritone and perfectly pitched with whatever he was singing along with or trying to sing. He was especially talented at guitar, piano and drums, but guitar was his favorite. You'd think it would be electric or bass, but it wasn't. Oh, Eric could spit out pretty much whatever song you could ask of him if you gave him five minutes to look up the chords and the tab, but acoustic was his favorite. Not many people knew this, but underneath his rebel appearance, Eric was secretly a hippie.

Really.

I'm not kidding.

His dad played a big role in that. Jakob had been just as passionate about music as Eric, and his dad had been a teenager in the 60s. Of course, he'd lived in Sweden, but from age seventeen to twenty two Jakob had lived in America, joining in on the transcendental times, and had met Erica soon after moving back to Sweden. He'd always wanted to return but had never gotten around to it, according to Emmelie. About half of the things I knew about Jakob Northman was due to Emmelie, or alcohol. Eric very, very rarely mentioned his father while sober. It was still such a sore subject. I've been trying to convince him for years that bottling it up is not the way to be, but, naturally, the stubborn mule doesn't listen.

Everyone looks at Eric and thinks he's a metal head, or he likes punk rock or something of the like. In truth, his music taste was broader than mine, and I was bipolar to the nth degree when it came to music. Of course, the only reason his was broader was because he could understand other languages whereas I was stuck with only English.

Unfair advantage, if you ask me.

At heart, Eric's a sucker for the mellow, peace loving music. The one thing he carries on, as if his father hadn't passed and it didn't hurt him to bring it up, is his music. He and Jakob used to play songs together, and I knew Jakob taught Eric a lot of what he knows. The one song Eric plays the most beautifully and the least frequently is the one that means the most to him. Not just because he is completely behind the lyrics, but because he and Jakob used to play 'Imagine' together all the time.

Two big blonde Swedes and John Lennon walk into a bar...

If I ever come up with an ending to that, I think I'll actually grow enough balls to tell Eric what it is.

My silent reverie was interrupted by Eric reaching across the gear shift and flipping the volume dial up louder, as the song drew to a close. Eric always got particularly enthusiastic at this part.

"_Fuck you, I won't do what ya tell me! Fuck you, I won't do what ya tell me!_"

Even with that attitude laced voice, his voice was still beautiful and I had the strong urge to smack myself. Get a grip, Sookie!

As Eric slowly stopped his rock out, one hand flicked out to turn the volume down to a bearable level once again and his hand took a detour for his pack of cigarettes (which had been almost full when we'd started driving earlier but now only had seven left) and plucked one out.

"We'll be at McDonalds in a few minutes, if my calculations are right." Eric informed me, popping the cigarette into his mouth and lighting it, tossing the lighter back to join his pack. I made a face but didn't comment, and drew my knees up to sit cross legged on the seat again.

"So, remind me, how did this whole shindig come about?" I asked, picking up my iPod and searching through it for something suitable to listen to. Rage Against The Machine was still playing, Bombtrack this time, but I just wasn't really in the mood to listen them even though Eric's little wake up hadn't been all that bad. I settled on another of his favorite songs, and Jerry Only floated from the speakers. Eric didn't miss a beat, singing the words under his breath before answering me.

It was something I loved about him. Music overpowered him so strongly that if he was drawn into the music, he just couldn't resist it for at least a few moments. It annoyed some other people, but I thought it was a testament to his passion.

"_A chill runs up your spine, it crawls into your brain, a freezing touch of fear..._" He sang, before snapping back into the moment and taking a drag off his cigarette before answering me. "I told you months ago, Sookie, I don't know how you forgot." When I childishly stuck my tongue out at him, he chuckled but continued. "I don't know, Em wants me to go and she's smart and invited you, Nolan and Amelia to come."

"Because she knew that was the only way you'd do it."

"Exactly."

Was I right, or was I right? "And we're staying....where?"

"Em got us a hotel room, two beds. Already stocked with tequila and whiskey for our drinking pleasure." He grinned at me, turning his face towards his open window to exhale the smoke. The wind blew his hair back a bit, and I smiled at him.

"Amelia's not going to like that. You know she only drinks clear liquor."

"Cause she's a lightweight."

"Don't _ever_ let her hear you say that."

"Oh, what's she gonna do, sic her daddy on me?"

I decided not to grace that with a response, more than used to Eric's sarcasm, rolling my eyes but a tiny smile rose despite my efforts. He was right. And Emmelie would most likely get Amelia whatever she liked, anyhow, so it was a moot point.

I saw the bright golden arches, sticking out like a sore thumb against the hazy blue morning skies, and perked up at the idea of food.

Until I remembered my check card was on my dresser.

"Shit!" I cried, leaning forward and digging around by my feet until I found my purse. I brought it up to my lap, searching through it for my wallet.

"What?" Eric asked, turning his head towards me.

"I left my check card at home! I only have like thirty dollars cash on me, no way is that gonna last me four days!"

"Sookie. Calm down. I got it." Eric replied coolly, flicking his diminished butt out the window and easily turning into the McDonalds parking lot.

I scowled. "No, Eric. You know I hate when you spend money on-"

"I'm not arguing with you about this. It's not like I don't have the money to spend." Eric responded, pulling into a parking spot next to what I distinctly recognized as Nolan's car; a black Dodge Dakota.

Frustrated, I turned to him. "Eric, that's not the point! Just because you have it doesn't mean you need to spend it on-"

He threw me a look, with just a hint of hostility. He hated when I argued with him about this particular subject. Jakob and Erica had been rather well off in the money department, and Eric most likely would never have to work a day in his life from the inheritance he'd gotten. He wasn't stupid with his money, I knew he had a savings account that he refused to touch, but he also had a very generous account of spending money. He always offered to pay or just randomly bought me things, and it drove me up a wall. That's what I had a freaking job for.

"I have a job, I'm capable of providing for myself." I tried, hoping he would see it was sort of a pride thing, even though I had no doubt he was fully aware of it.

"And you left your card at home, so you can't provide for yourself right now. So for once back the fuck down and let me cover you this trip." Even though his words were a bit harsh, his tone was gentle. Eric and I talked to each other like sailors most of the time, and it took a lot for us to offend the other.

"Fine" I grumbled, unlocking my door and stepping out. "But I'm paying you back when we get back to Bon Temps."

"And I'll hide the money in your room again." Eric smirked, getting out as well and closing his door behind him. That statement brought my scowl right back, and when we both moved around the back of the car to head to the entrance I smacked him lightly on one of his huge biceps.

He'd done that before. He'd insisted on paying for something for me, and I'd insisted on paying him back. He'd acted like he was going to accept the money, and then hidden it in my room where I didn't find it until a few weeks later and then he'd refused to take it back.

"Dickhead." I griped, which only earned another laugh as he casually slid his arm around my shoulders and we strode to the entrance.

We spotted Nolan and Amelia almost immediately, since there was no one else in McDonalds currently except the workers. They were sitting in one of the booths, food in front of them. But they didn't seem interested in the food at all, and were leaning a bit farther across the table than casual company does.

Oh, boy.

Amelia and Nolan have had a thing for each other for Lord knows how long. And they both knew it, they just refused to verbally acknowledge it, to each other at least. Eric and I had dished on what we knew, of course, and we were pretty sure the two would end up dating or at least screwing each others' brains out at some point.

They didn't spot us at first, so I crept up behind Amelia's part of the booth and slapped my hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

Laughing, Amelia swatted at my hands. "You made it!"

"Duh, it's his family's vacation." I laughed, sliding into the booth next to her.

"Hey, Sook." Nolan greeted, nodding at me. I smiled back, giving a little wave.

Even though we'd made out that one night while drunk, me and Nolan got along wonderfully. I liked his spunk, and he liked my spunk, so it worked out.

Eric paused at sliding into the booth, before rising to his full, impressive height again. Idly tapping his fingers on the table, he looked at me. "What would you like?"

"Egg McMuffin!" I answered immediately. Shaking his head in amusement, a small crooked smile tugging at his lips, he reached into the back pocket of his jeans to get his wallet. The movement made his tight black Alice In Chains shirt stretch tautly across his chest muscles, and the sleeves strain against his bulging arms.

Yum.

"Anything else?"

"Just whatever comes in the meal. Thank you." I smiled sweetly at him, turning to Amelia after he returned the smile and walked away to place our order. I felt suddenly self conscious sitting next to her. While I could pull off the stylish comfy look most of the time, I hadn't put make up on this morning and my hair was thrown up into a messy bun. It usually was, but I hadn't carefully arranged it like I usually did.

Amelia was never non presentable. Her shoulder length chestnut hair, which she'd recently cut into one of those bobs that are shorter in the back, falling just below the nape of her neck but longer as it came to the front, was smooth and straight, curling inwards slightly. Amelia never wore a ton of make up, and today she had on some shimmery brown eye shadow and a thin line of eyeliner, with her lashes done just right. She wore a black camisole pulled down to be visible beneath a simple white cotton tight fitted tee, and snug skinny jeans in a light wash, with stylish rips across the knees and thighs. Her calves were tucked into a pair of dark brown Uggs, which were the ugliest things in the world if you asked me. She'd broken me down into getting a pair of Emu's, the knock offs because I simply refused to pay two hundred dollars for a pair of boots. Ugly, yes. Uncomfortable? Hell, no! Those boots were probably the most comfortable shoes I owned aside from my moccasins, and I'm ashamed to say I wore them frequently in much the way Amelia was; with jeans. I didn't do the whole leggings thing, though Amelia did.

"So you forgot about the trip?" Nolan teased, popping a piece of his hash brown into his mouth and somehow managing to smirk at me and chew at the same time.

I rolled my eyes. "If Eric would have reminded me, it wouldn't have happened, thank you very much."

Nolan laughed, shaking his head and causing his curls to bounce a bit. Even though she didn't outwardly show it, I practically _felt_ Amelia swoon over him. And I couldn't really blame her. I was proud to have rights to say I'd fooled around (okay, not fooled around but who needed to know?) with Nolan Brynn. He currently rocked a pair of dark jeans, and a dark gray long sleeved cotton shirt that made his eyes stand out like you wouldn't believe. His dark, curly hair contrasted against his gorgeous orbs all that much more.

"What about me?" Eric asked, sliding into the booth next to Nolan and setting the tray with our food on it in front of him, so it was on the table and between us. He'd gotten a steak and egg bagel sandwich, and my nose crinkled. How could anyone eat steak so early in the morning? Steak and eggs was just one thing I would never understand. I grabbed my McMuffin, nibbling on it and taking a sip of the orange juice he'd gotten me.

"You're a douche for not reminding me of this earlier."

"You're still on that?" He shook his head, biting into his sandwich.

"It's whatever. We're all here, so what does it matter?" Amelia interrupted out possible rift, finishing off her own McMuffin.

"Agreed." Nolan threw in, leaning back casually against the booth.

I huffed playfully, and stuck my tongue out at Eric. He did the same, pushing the bar through the muscle out at me as he did so and waggling his eyebrows.

What else could I do but laugh?

I remembered the day Eric decided to get his tongue pierced clear as day. He'd tried to convince me to do it with him, and I'd shot that idea down faster than a jack rabbit hopping towards water on a hot summer day. It was the end of sophomore year, and he'd been considering getting something pierced for a while. He didn't want his ears (too feminine), or his nose ("What kind of respectable man has his nose pierced?"), and his lip was out of the question since he was on the football team.

I found it hilarious that he had no qualms about throwing money around on his friends, especially me, but he was aiming for a scholarship from football to put himself through college so as not to waste his money.

Some things about Eric Northman will never make sense to me. Although, even though it made no sense, it was so truly _Eric_ that I just didn't bother analyzing it.

So that had left his eyebrow and his tongue, since he didn't want a body piercing, although he'd seriously considered getting his nipples pierced until I reminded him that three hundred pounds of muscle slammed into him on a daily basis and could easily rip that out as well. That'd changed his mind right quick. And the idea of an eyebrow ring just hadn't appealed to him, so he'd decided to get his tongue pierced.

Hearing him talk with a swollen tongue and complain about how all he could eat was pudding for days was one of the best periods of my life.

The piercing had grown on me. At first, I'd been a bit out off. Piercings really weren't my cuppa; but, as anything to do with Eric eventually does, it wormed its way into the recesses of my heart. insert dramatic sigh.

We finished our meal, chatting about random things here and there. Mostly about skating (Eric and Nolan were big skate boarders. I couldn't do tricks but I could ride one, and Amelia...well, let's not go there), Emmelie's husband's family that we were about to meet and all the possible dysfunction that could take place, our upcoming senior year and things of that sort. Once we were all done, we made our way back out to the cars.

"So I'm following you now?" Nolan asked, walking to the passenger side of his truck, since it was on Eric's drivers side. Eric nodded, unlocking his door as well as mine and sliding into the seat, and I wasn't too far behind. One hand rose to grip the top of the door while he turned the key in the ignition, and the Misfits blasted out.

"Don't drive like a maniac either, Eric!" Amelia warned, reaching out to open her door, but Nolan beat her to it and held it open for her.

Awe.

She smiled and actually blushed a tiny bit, hopping into the truck. Nolan closed the door behind her just in time for her to hear Eric's response, but not to have time to reply.

"Can't promise anything, sweet." Eric smirked devilishly, winking at her before closing the door and pealing out backwards, swerving the car around and flooring it out the exit.

I blissfully ignored the speedometer, pretending that he really wasn't going _that_ fast.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, and I ended up falling asleep on him once more, but this time I slept longer and deeper because he'd tucked me into the side of his body after I'd absently mentioned leaning my head against the window was rather uncomfortable, and my head was resting in what Amelia and I referred to as The Crev. You know, that perfect little crevice under a man's arm that seems like it's just created solely for your head? The Crev, especially Eric's, is an _extremely_ comfortable place.

Gran called me around noon, and I'd talked to her and filled her in entirely on the situation, and she'd told me to call her and just check in periodically. We stopped at a few gas stations for food, and Eric and Amelia ended up in a food fight at a Wawa with Nolan and I looking on as if watching a bunch of infants. Eric and I chatted about anything and everything, talking openly and freely as was the usual. We didn't have to hide anything from each other.

The highlight of the day was when we'd gotten into the specific town Collin (Emmelie's husband) had grown up and his family still resided in, we'd driven past a car wash that had, 'Streaking is not allowed!' in those big black letters cinemas post the movies available in. We'd laughed until tears had rolled down our cheeks. Because, honestly, who streaks through a car wash? And obviously for it to be posted like that, someone must have done it.

People these days.

We pulled into the hotel parking lot around nine p.m., since our food pit stops had caused a bit of a detour. After checking in, we anxiously entered out room. It was nice, about as high class as a small town in Michigan like this could get, with a little half kitchen half mock living room when you first walked in, complete with a microwave, a fridge that came to just below my hip and a little counter with a sink and a mirror above it just outside the bathroom. The bathroom itself was bare, with the exception of some towels, a shower and a toilet. The beds were huge, at least a queen size, and a big high definition plasma TV perched upon a wooden entertainment center against the wall, the same distance between the beds.

No one asked about sleeping arrangements, since we all pretty much knew who was sleeping where. Amelia and I had no issue with sleeping in the same bed, but the boys preferred not to, and so I would be crashing with Eric and Amelia with Nolan.

I'd have to remind myself later to get ear plugs, because I knew how Eric and Nolan were around each other; they could care less when it came to being with women, and I was pretty sure they'd each screwed someone in the same room as the other before.

Men.

"Score!" Nolan laughed as he popped open the fridge, pulling out two bottles of Jose Cuervo and a bottle of Jack Daniels. Eric and I grinned, while Amelia's upper lip curled.

"Ew."

"Suck it up, woman." Eric said, snatching the bottle of Jack and popping it open. He lifted it to his mouth, about to take a swig of it, when I grabbed it from him. He gave me a questioning look.

"Don't you think you should call Emmelie first?" I reminded him. It wouldn't be a very good first impression if we all showed up trashed to meet his sister's husband's family.

"It's not like it matters, everyone else in the town is drunk anyway." He mumbled, but dutifully pulled his cell phone out and called his sister. After confirming with Emmelie, who was out to dinner with Collin, that we had no obligations tonight, but tomorrow afternoon we were going to meet just Collin's parents and then the following day was the actual reunion, Eric triumphantly hung up and grinned at me.

"Give me that bottle back, woman!" He smirked, and Nolan rose from his perch on one of the beds to grab the shot glasses Emmelie had left on the counter for us. He lined them up, pulling out a few pre sliced limes (Jeez, Em had thought of everything) from the fridge and grabbing a bottle of salt. Bringing one bottle of Jose with him, since Eric still had the Jack, we all conformed in a circle on the bed closest to the door. Amelia, Eric and I held our glasses while Nolan poured me a shot of Jose. He knew from past experience that I preferred tequila to whiskey starting out, and Eric reluctantly handed over the Jack he'd drank about a sixth of for Nolan to pour himself an Eric a shot of it.

"Meals, what'cha want?" Nolan asked, letting his free hand fall onto her knee. Amelia smiled, and shook her head.

"I hate brown liquor but I refuse to be the only sober person here. Pour me some Jose, baby."

After Amelia and I created a line of salt on our hands, we all clinked our shot glasses together in a sort of toast. Amelia and I licked the salt, we all downed our shots and I slammed the cup onto my knee, scrunching my nose up in a face.

Blehhhh.

"Another?" Nolan asked. A collective nod was his answer, so he poured us all another one.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Amelia suggested, bouncing enthusiastically like a child.

I laughed as if to say, yeah right, and saluted her with my shot. "I'm not quite drunk enough for _that_ one." As if to prove my point, I downed my shot, feeling the familiar burn down my esophagus.

"I have a better idea." Eric announced, and the wicked grin pulling his lips back made my stomach flip for more than one reason.

When Eric smiled like that, _bad things happened._

A questioning silence hung in the air, and Eric reached out and dragged the tip of his index finger down my cheekbone playfully, teasingly.

Oh, god. I knew exactly what was coming.

"Let's play I Never." That mischievous bastard suggested, and I closed my eyes.

This night was going to get very, very interesting.

* * *

_____I want you to remember_  
_Everything you said_  
___Every driven word  
__Like a hammer, hell, to my head__  
__________The chemicals between us_  
_____The army of achievers_  
_Lying in this bed_

* * *

Authors Note;; That seems like a good enough place to end it! I apologize if this chapter wasn't very interesting, it was a transitional chapter. It was mostly to slowly provide some background on the characters, mainly Eric, and to give a better insight to Sookie's feelings for him. I have to develop Nolan's character a bit more, but I promise you'll grow to love him! I'm still in shock about how much feedback this got so far. It inspired me to pop this out! Reviews highly appreciated, and I'll have the next installment to you as soon as possible!


End file.
